1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to impact tools adapted to apply high impact forces necessary for a wide variety of tasks such as wheel and bearing removal, the stripping of concrete forms and the separation of almost any type of components or parts that are tightly fitted together. More particularly, the impact tool of the present invention is adapted to be double-acting in that both pulling or pushing impact forces can be applied and in addition the tool is designed so that all of the impacting surfaces are formed internally of the handle so that the device is virtually pinch-free in operation.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Impact tools for applying high impact forces for various tasks have been around for some time. U.S. patents to Kenworthy et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,482, Landry Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,795, Calloway, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,903, Loratto U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,787 and Thor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,440 disclose various impact devices used for tasks such as log splitting, rock and concrete breaking and a variety of other tasks including hammering, chiseling, punching, chipping, drilling or driving.